Infants and young children may sometimes chew or bite the rails (top edges) of their cribs while teething. Chewing and biting on the crib rails may cause the infant or young child to ingest wood, stain, varnish, plastic particles or other potentially harmful toxins. Additionally, an infant or young child may be injured while jumping or playing in the crib by hitting his/her head against the hard rail of the crib.
Cribs available on the market generally have standard dimensions (length and width or rails) and slat spacing.